


Nightmare Hour

by NihilismPastry



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Nightmare Sex, Yandere Black Hat (Villainous), dark themes, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: At midnight it was always the same. Black Hat invaded your dreams, and you fought to awaken before he could consume you whole.





	Nightmare Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Gore warning: None
> 
> Sexual Violence Warning: High

Black Hat was an utter bastard. He left dark bruises against your skin, bite marks for the world to see, and nightmares were burned into your mind with every kiss that he gave you. A whole continent away, in a safe city infamous for how strict it was with its villain laws, and yet that didn’t deter the being that stalked your dreams. 

Demon, poltergeist, villain, bastard. 

You let the words spew from your mouth like poison, and it did little to wound the calcified thing he called a ‘heart’. His chuckles reverberated against the soft skin of your neck, and those green tinted teeth raked against your pulse. 

“Do you even mean those words anymore?” His snake like tongue lapped at the bloody streaks he had created. “How many times have you cursed my name, insulted me, and told me to die? What a waste of an already useless mouth.” 

You hissed at him, but the beast ignored it as his long fingers curled around your thigh, and spread you apart. Slipping out of his trousers were girthy tentacles ribbed with large red eyes down the sides. Horrendous things that made your stomach clench, and bile sting your tongue.

He chuckled and used his free hand to caress your cheek with his knuckles. A loving gesture you had seen in countless films, and yet it made your skin crawl. He pushed himself up, and pressed his mouth against your own.The deathly cold that followed him made no exceptions with his mouth. It was like an arctic hell, and tasted like sulfur and brimstone. You gagged, but that only allowed the creature to stick his tongue deeper into your mouth, curling around your own tongue, and using his needle like teeth to nip at your lips. 

It was a kiss, you supposed, but it felt so very  _ wrong. _ As if someone had taken the very idea of love and ran it through a shredder just to try and glue it all together with glitter glue and cyanide. This kiss was all sharp points, coldness, and hard groping at your thighs that left you wishing that it would all just go far, far, far away. 

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Ring**  
  


You gasped and jackknifed up, your blankets sliding down your waist, and your hair clinging to your face. Your hand shook as you slammed the off button on your dented alarm clock, and soaked in the silence like a dry sponge desperate for water. 

“I won…” You swallowed hard. “I won!”

Another night you won against him. Another night you didn’t let yourself sink into the dark abyss of that warped passion that he tried to inflict on you. Yes, with the rising of the sun you were finally free of him. 

Until midnight struck once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, this finally got done! This is just a lil something since the pilot finally came out to play! 
> 
> Know what doesn't wanna come out to play? My Twitter! https://twitter.com/NilPastry


End file.
